Hasta mi final
by Annyjacksondiangelo
Summary: Lo que piensa Shaoran Li el día de su boda con Sakura


HASTA MI FINAL.

Primero que nada esto es mi imaginación y ya se que las bodas japonesas no son así pero es lo que llego a mi mente espero que les guste, esta idea llego a mi al escuchar a Il Divo.

Sakura no es de mi propiedad pero la amo

Hoy era el día de nuestra tan esperada boda, por fin después de tantas pruebas, podemos decir que nadie nos podrá separar.

Todos nuestros amigos y familiares están aquí para ver nuestra unión, la amo tanto que me duele.

Tu lugar es mi lado

Hasta que lo quiera Dios

Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo

Cuando por fin seamos dos

El lugar donde por fin seremos dos para siempre, es en el lugar que nos vio crecer, que nos vio ser enemigos, no me arrepiento porque por eso te conocí, aliados contra los problemas que afectaban a nuestro alrededor por culpa de las cartas y después por Eriol, donde me di cuenta de lo especial que eras. Después amigos te vi reír llorar y ser feliz ver tu corazón roto y tratar de unir las piezas y cada una de esas emociones me llenaban de profunda tristeza, me hacían pensar porque yo no era esa persona que causara todo eso en ti, solo podía ver y apoyarte. Finalmente novios ese día fue uno de los más felices de toda mi existencia, aunque estuvimos separados por un tiempo eso solo sirvió para unirnos mas. ese lugar es la hermosa ciudad de Tomeda. Por fin todos esos años juntos, amándonos y ahora será para siempre.

Te espero, enfrente de todas las personas que conocemos en el hermoso quiosco al aire libre, tu padre, hermano el cual esta tomado de la mano de Yukito (mas bien el lo sostiene para que no intente golpearme y te lleve lejos de mi), mis hermanas, mi madre y nuestros amigos. Como siempre Tomoyo esta con la cámara grabando todo, ella como buena madrina nos ayudó a preparar nuestra boda y por supuesto preparo tu vestido y mi traje.

Escucho la marcha nupcial no puedo creerlo ya en pocos minutos serás mi esposa, me paro recto y miro hacia enfrente, observo como se abren las puertas poco a poco, y te veo junto a tu padre, hermosa en tu vestido blanco y ese ramo de flores de cerezo igual al que uso tu madre en su boda, es el mejor diseño de Tomoyo hasta el momento, mis ojos se encuentran con los tuyos no puedo evitar sonrojarme tanto como tú. Llegas a mi, tu padre te besa y me da unas palmadas en el hombro, no supe después lo que paso solo estaba al pendiente de ti, solo sé que te escuche decir acepto y supe que si se pudiera morir de felicidad moriría en ese momento pero no morí, escucho el tan clásico puede besar a la novia y gritos de los invitados no espere y acaricie tu cara limpiando algunas lágrimas que escapaban de tus preciosos ojos verdes, acerco poco a poco mi rostro al tuyo te beso, tratando de trasmitir todo lo que siento por ti, nos separamos lentamente.

Y nunca estuve tan seguro

De amar así, sin condición

Mirándote mi amor te juro

Cuidar por siempre nuestra unión

Hoy te prometo

Amor eterno

Ser para siempre

Tuyo en el bien y en el mal

Veo que están cayendo pétalos de cerezo, eso debió ser culpa de Eriol fijo mis ojos en él y me sonríe con esa mirada de gato que tiene, muchos de los invitados están llorando pero lo único que me importa ene se momento es la persona enfrente de mi la cual no aguanta más y se tira a mis brazos la levanto en el aire y ella ríe, una risa que solo es para mí, por lo cual me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y me hago una promesa a mi mismo de amarte para el resto de mis días.

Hoy te demuestro

Cuanto te quiero

Amándote hasta mi final

Ahora sé que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, desde que te vi por primera vez, solo que en ese entonces tenía solo un propósito egoísta y ahora veo cual era mi papel en todo y ese era ser tu apoyo en los perores momentos, aquellos en los que más necesitaba una persona que te ayudara a seguir, le doy gracias al destino por unirnos.

Lo mejor que me ha pasado

Fue verte por primera vez

Y estar así de mano en mano

Es lo que amor siempre soñé

Te bajo lentamente, sin dejarte de abrazar susurro a tu oído

\- Te amo mi pequeña Sakura te prometo amarte por toda la eternidad.

\- Yo también te amo mi querido Shaoran y te prometo estar a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda.

\- Que pareja tan linda y lo bueno es que grabe todo en mi cámara, no puedo creer Sakurita te ves di-vi-na estaba segura que ese vestido era el indicado no puedo esperar por llegar a casa y editar este vídeo, es oro. Dice Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos.

Lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerle porque ella fue una de las personas que mas se sacrifico por nosotros, ella hizo a un lado su amor por Sakura y me apoyo para que estuviéramos juntos, se que tras esa sonrisa esta llorando por dentro.

Asi que Gracias Tomoy te juro que siempre estaré a su lado hasta mi final.


End file.
